


Fireworks

by Yati



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Word Play, sibling dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-25
Updated: 2005-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yati/pseuds/Yati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It must be wonderful, to burn so bright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

She sits on the stone steps, hugging her knees, and she only looks up when the first explosion causes the night sky to burst into a thousand colours.

She doesn't turn around when she hears quiet footsteps approaching her.

"Pretty, aren't they?" she says. It must be wonderful, to burn so bright and so beautifully, even if it was just for a moment. To light up the darkness for a few seconds before fading from existence, leaving nothing but afterimages.

She would've liked to have that chance.

The observation earns her a startled glance. "I like the sunshine better, sister."


End file.
